Tori takes Jade to Disneyland
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: Requested: Can you do a Jori prompt where Tori makes Jade go to Disneyland with her and Jade acts like she hates it but in the end she actually loves it.


"Jade. Jade. Jade! JADE!" Tori Vega let herself into her apartment; threw her keys in the bowl by the door; hung her coat up and kicked her shoes off, the whole while she shouted her girlfriend's name. "Jade, I know you're home, I see your jacket." Tori deadpanned as she got herself a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"Maybe I wore a different jacket today." Her girlfriend's voice called out from somewhere deep within their apartment. Tori rolled her eyes and grabbed the Starbucks she'd left on the side before making her way down the hall and up a small set of stairs to the loft section of their home.

"Here's your coffee." The half-Latina said, placing the Starbucks on a coaster on her girlfriend's messy desk and kissing the concentrating Goth's temple. "Babe, you're going to hurt your eyes if you don't let some natural light in here…" Tori frowned as she looked around the messy loft; papers were strewn everywhere; beanbags and cushions strategically placed for optimum comfort in the crooks of the wooden wall; the one window (a skylight) had been covered with a thick, black blind; and the only thing illuminating the room was a small desk lamp sat in one corner.

"Hmmmm, if you want to Baby." Jade replied, unconscious as to what Tori had said as she was mid-script and fully immersed.

Tori leant against the pale gir'ls desk and looked thoughtful, "I'm thinking of going to Mars tomorrow…" She joked.

"Whatever you want, Beautiful." Jade replied randomly as her fingers typed at the speed of light on her laptop.

"After I get back from Mars I've decided to drop my record label and become a vet." Tori was starting to enjoy herself now.

"We'll go and see your parents on Tuesday, Babe." Jade threw out yet enough random comment and Tori decided to up-the-anti.

"I got a job at a Strip club downtown… It pays really well." At this Jade stopped typing and looked up at Tori, pushing her chair back and spinning it slightly to the side.

"That better be a joke, Vega." The raven-haired girl cautioned and her eyebrows rose a little.

Tori laughed and plopped herself down in her girlfriends lap as Jade finally noticed her coffee and started to drink it quickly.

"So what was with all the incessant whining anyway?" Jade teased between sips and Tori pouted. Taking advantage of the girl's pouty mouth Jade leaned up and pressed her soft, plump lips to Tori's strawberry tasting ones.

"Mmmmm, well…" Tori pulled away and started to explain, "Well, you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Urmmmm, let me think? I'm not sure I know…. Tomorrow…. Tomorrow… It couldn't be a celebration of the day my amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, loving girlfriend was born could it?" Jade pretended to ponder before tapping Tori lightly on the nose as she listed things she loved about her.

Tori laughed and scrunched her nose adorably, "Yep! It's my birthday! And I've FINALLY decided what I want to do."

"Shoot." The pale-girl encouraged, drinking some more of her coffee.

"I want to go to… DISNEYLAND!" Tori squealed and Jade almost spit out her coffee.

"No."

"What? Why?" Tori questioned, a pout already growing back on her lips.

"Because Disneyland is for kids! You're turning twenty two, Babe. Twenty two year olds do not go to Disneyland to celebrate their birthdays…" Jade explained, shaking her head, however, her opinion was already changing at the site of Tori's upset expression.

"Well, this twenty two year old wants to spend her birthday at Disneyland. You said we could do WHATEVER I wanted." A frown had now joined Tori's pout and the cuteness of it had worn Jade's resolve.

"Ok! Okay… we'll go to Disneyland. But ONLY because it's your birthday, don't expect me to be happy about it." Jade grumpily commented, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist and meeting their lips again. "Now go away so I can finish this scene before tomorrow…"

Tori huffed but got up and left the loft, taking Jade's now empty coffee cup with her.

**oooOOOooo**

It was the crack of dawn when the two girls pulled up outside the amusement park. Tori had wanted to get there early so they wouldn't have to queue for ages, which Jade found pointless as she'd bought them express tickets allowing them to skip queues anyway.

"I can't believe you dragged me here…" Jade moaned as they step through the shiny gates that led to the magical kingdom.

Tori paused from taking photos of Jade and the park, "Oh shut up, you're going to love it."

"I doubt it." The Goth girl muttered but she took her girlfriends hand anyway and dragged her towards Cinderella's castle. "I wanna go in the castle, Tor."

After they went to the castle Tori took Jade on some of her favourite rides and before long Jade was more excited than Tori. As they were eating a lunch a parade passed by the café they were in.

"Tori! Tori! Look! It's Mickey Mouse!" Jade exclaimed, poking her girlfriend madly to make her look at the passing Disney characters.

"I know, Babe… And look, Snow White…. That's you." Tori commented and Jade just continued to peer at the passing parade, humming to the movie songs as they were transmitted across the park.

**oooOOOooo**

"Jade… can we go home now?" An exhausted half-Latina lay on a wall in the sun as an excited Jade took pictures of everything around them.

"No! We haven't gone on half the rides yet!" The hyped Goth replied, dragging Tori into the shot for a photo of them together.

"I'm tired…." Tori whined and Jade rolled her eyes pulling the birthday girl onto her lap.

"Is Baby Tori tired from all the fun she's had at Disneyland?" The pale girl said in a baby voice and Tori nodded, nuzzling her face into the crook of Jade's neck and pressing a light kiss onto the pale skin. "Okay you big baby… we'll go home, come on." Jade wrapped on arm around her girlfriends waist and Tori kept her head resting on Jade's shoulder as they walked.

"I can't believe you love Disneyland so much…" The tired girl said with a giggle.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." Jade threatened, although Tori knew Jade would never do anything to her.

"I love you, Babe."

"Love you too, Tor. Now, how about we stop for coffee on our way home so you're fully charged for tonight's activities?" Jade said with a cheeky grin and a wink.


End file.
